The Rose Withers
by Proke15
Summary: A little short story I threw together. It's my first fanfiction story, so tell me what you think.


The Rose Withers...

In the near future...

There she lay, in the bed in front of him, bloody, beaten, on the brink of death. The doctors were frantically trying to find a solution that would help her survive. It hurt him so much to know how helpless he was, he couldn't help, not one bit, at the moment that the one most precious to him needed help. He slowly started to sob as he took in the situation. That sob turned into a full on cry. He couldn't do anything, not one thing...

Earlier...

Sonic was just hanging out with his friends as he would on any other day, but today was going to be much different, and not in a good way. The day was beautiful, not one cloud, everyone he cared about most was there with him. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge... and Amy.  
They were just starting to get to their lunch when a big machine with an egg-shaped cockpit arrived. The friends heard a voice scream, "No I know that you guys have the emeralds, so you have two choices: give them to me or die!" Sonic knew that he couldn't give egghead the emeralds, it could be a death-sentence for the Earth, but he also didn't want to risk the lives of his friends, but there was one certain friend he wanted to be safe.  
Sonic responded, "Well you can't kill what you can't catch," as he dashed towards the strange mechanism.  
"Ha! You think you can keep trying that!? You'll never destroy me with your normal attacks unless you its weak spot, but you want to be able to find that, will you?" said Eggman.

"Well get ready for a surprise then," was Sonic's reply.

Sonic started to dash at a high speed towards the cockpit. Eggman's old machines' weak spots were on the cockpit, but Eggman realized the only way to beat Soic was to change tactics. Suddenly, Sonic changed direction and went right for the heart of the machine, the engine. Eggman knew what Sonic was doing, and he also knew he couldn't stop Sonic in time to save his precious machine, but he wanted to do something to hurt Sonic in some way. At that moment, Eggman decided to shoot at the source of Sonic's happiness, his friends.

In a flash, multiple things happened: Eggman shot, Sonic hit the engine, blood flew in the air as Amy went down. Eggman's machine blew up, so he flew off in his flying metal egg machine that he always used. Sonic was feeling satisfied...until he looked and saw that Amy was hit.

He rushed over to see what had happened and to see if she was okay. She had been hit three times: once in her left arm, one on the bottom section of her left leg, and the one that could prove to be fatal was the one that was around he left shoulder. A pool of a thick red liquid started to form around the injured hedgehog. Cream was crying as she had her eyes closed because she didn't want to see Amy's state. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow were trying to get her to wake up, because they knew that if she was knocked out for more than a short period of time, she would probably die. Sonic rushed over, grabbed Amy in his arms, and then sprinted of to the nearest hospital.

It took about five minutes, and when Sonic arrived, he rushed straight for the Emergency entrance. When he entered, he shouted for the doctors. The doctors came and took Amy from him, and then loaded her onto a stretcher. Sonic waited for his friends to arrive, and for the doctors to tell them the condition that Amy was in. Everyone arrived about ten minutes after Sonic did. They all waited, and made frantic movements. Sonic paced, Tails bit his lip, Cream cried, Rouge was shouting at a doctor to tell them her condition, Knuckles started punching the wall gently (or his definition of it), and Shadow, as always, folded his arms and got lost in thought.

The doctors came out after around an hour. Everyone started to yell at him to say what condition she was in.

The doctor cleared his throat before speaking. He said, "Ms. Rose has been severely wounded. We need to perform surgery on her within the next half hour for her to have a fifty percent chance of surviving. We can, if you want, allow you to see her for ten minutes before she goes off for the emergency surgery. That leaves the question. Would you like to see her?"

Everyone said, "Of course!" unanimously.

Present...

The doctor showed them the way to her room. Everyone gathered around her as she was laying in the bed in front of them, hooked up to life support. Everyone started to cry, everyone, except Sonic. Instead, the blue hedgehog walked towards her cot. He got on his knees and started to talk to her.

"Hey Amy, you awake?" he asked.

"Ye...yeah..." said Amy in an extremely weak, vague voice.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" asked Sonic.

She replied, "Alright, considering I h...have a...bullet in my chest..."

Sonic said, "Good, just hold on Amy. Do NOT give in to the light. Stay strong."

"I'll try, but I feel that I can't hold on for much longer..." said Amy.

"Alright, time's up, unless you want her to certainly die." said the doctor.

Sonic said, "Stop! Wait two more minutes!"

The doctor replied, "I suppose, but no more than two, or she won't have a chance."

"That's alright," Sonic replied.

Sonic turned to Amy. "Amy," he said, "I have to tell you something...important. It's something that I've always wanted to tell you, but I haven't had the courage. I am going to tell you since this may be the last time we see each other. I..." Sonic was cut off by a team of doctors who started to roll Amy's cottage away. Sonic knew it was now or never.

He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Amy, I love you!" He then broke into tears as they rolled her away. He knew that there was only half a chance he would ever see her again. Sonic was crying and his friends tried to comfort him even though they were depressed, too. It worked to now prevail, in fact, Sonic started to cry harder than before. That might have been the last time any of the friends ever saw Amy Rose alive, ever.  
The doctors in the room a few rooms down were applying the anesthetic. They went over the procedure and then readied their tools. Then, the lead surgeon said, "Let's get to work..."**  
**

The End


End file.
